


Surcease

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [324]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony Stark and the Avengers have wrecked New York again(placed after the fall of SHIELD), Tony DiNozzo and team are called out to help with the uprise in crimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/21/2000 for the word [surcease](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/21/surcease).
> 
> surcease  
> Cessation; stop; end.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #046 Crossovers.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Surcease

“What an ass.” Tony DiNozzo muttered under his breath as he watched Tony Stark walk away. 

The team murmured in agreement. They couldn’t believe they were even involved in this case. Given Tony Stark’s involvement, SHIELD should have been cleaning up the mess of dead bodies, but since Captain America revealed SHIELD was really HYDRA there wasn’t anyone left to clean up after Tony Stark or any of the other Avengers.

Normally, New York would be outside of the purview of the DC office of NCIS, but they’d been asked to lend a hand in an attempt to appease the New York public in their request for surcease of living in rubble filled streets. Tony DiNozzo was just glad that they simply had to help out with the crimes to free up the police to help with the actual clean up effort and not actually help clean up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
